The Art Of Creativity
by snort
Summary: Mulder and Scully rush to arrive at the airport on time so they can attend a hush-hush UFO conference.


Reformatted: 030923  
  
Title: The Art Of Creativity  
  
Author: sourfall biznitch@ crispytomato.net  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: Humor? Little hints at 'shippy-ism but nothing a noromo can't handle.  
  
Archive: Anywhere. just email me and let me know.  
  
Feedback: Oooooo. please.  
  
My Noble Comments: OK, I was forced to write this. Well, not really. But it came out of boredom. I couldn't go on the internet and well, on my computer that's pretty much all there is. *sigh* So I resorted to this, enjoy. haha.  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, the usual. Mulder n' Scully = not mine. Reese's Pieces: not mine. Creativity: mine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mulder." Scully whined, "Why do we have to go?"  
  
"Because, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I thought you'd be excited," Mulder really didn't think that but was still amused by her reaction.  
  
"No, you didn't, you would never think that I would be excited about going to a UFO conference," Scully Glared at him.  
  
Mulder shrugged.  
  
"Oh, fine." Scully couldn't believe she was letting him shrug her into this, "Since you're just so damn adorable, I'll go."  
  
"Oooooo. Scully, I knew you couldn't keep your feelings from me for long." Mulder winked.  
  
"Ewwwww. I was just joking," Scully rolled her eyes. She wasn't really.  
  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever. Anyway, our plane leaves in an hour so I suggest we go home and pack," Mulder said nonchalantly.  
  
"AN HOUR?!" Scully fell off his desk, which she had been sitting on, rather ungracefully, "MULDER! That doesn't give me like ANY time. I need to pack my clothes and like, stuff!"  
  
"Scully, you pack so many clothes whenever we go somewhere, you could open your own Gucci outlet, and as for your stuff, just throw it in. that's what I do," Mulder said.  
  
"I know, I can tell because your clothes are always wrinkly," Scully narrowed her eyes, "I refuse to look like a dryer sheet."  
  
"OK, fine," Mulder agreed, "But you do know that you just wasted five minutes that you could have spent folding."  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Scully rushed to the door, "And Mulder, did you realize it takes forty minutes to drive to the airport from here?!"  
  
"Don't worry, we have lots of time," Mulder assured calmly.  
  
Scully threw a stapler at him, which hit the wall behind him as he ducked. She then ran so fast down the hall and out into the parking lot that she couldn't stop when she reached her car and splatted against the door.  
  
"Owww." She opened the door.  
  
Scully drove home quickly and threw everything into a suitcase, although she'd never admit she'd thrown the things.  
  
~~ Meanwhile, At Mulder's Apartment.  
  
"Put on your boogie, boogie, boogie shoes. owww," Mulder was dancing around the apartment, grabbing anything cool in sight then tossing it in his suitcase, well most of the time, sometimes he missed.  
  
He looked at the clock on the wall, 12:13pm. They would have to leave in seven minutes to make their plane. He called Scully.  
  
"Scully," she answered.  
  
"We have to leave in seven minutes, OK? I'll come pick you up," Mulder said then hung up, although he could swear he still heard her screaming "WHAT?!" across town.  
  
After "Boogie Shoes" was over, Mulder decided he had packed enough. He couldn't remember what he packed, but it was enough. He zipped up his bag and headed out the door.  
  
~~ At Scully's Apartment.  
  
Scully was racing around madly, trying to remember if she got everything. Just then, there was a tell-tale obnoxious knock at the door.  
  
"Mulder," she mumbled angrily.  
  
She opened the door to find him standing there with a little green inflatable alien doll, and a big smile on his face.  
  
"What?" she asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"I bought this for you," he still had that huge grin as he handed her the doll.  
  
"Why?" she asked, suspicious.  
  
"Because I want to suck up to you so you'll let me borrow something if I forgot anything and so maybe you'll be nice to me and get me a nonfat rice tofutti dreamsicle sometime." Mulder still grinned, it was beginning to hurt.  
  
Scully sighed, at least he was honest.  
  
"Fine, come in," she gave up.  
  
"No, no, no. we have to leave now. It's twenty after," Mulder pointed to his watch.  
  
"ARG! Fine!" she grabbed her bag and they left.  
  
~~ In The Car.  
  
"Admit it, you're lost," Scully was the one grinning now.  
  
"No, I'm not, I'm just a little misplaced," Mulder was lost.  
  
"How many times have you driven to this airport?" Scully asked, casually.  
  
"At least fifty." Mulder mumbled.  
  
"HAHA! I bet you spend more time on planes and in the airport than you do at home and you can't even get there!" Scully was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Shut up. what about you? You could've helped." Mulder sneered.  
  
"I did, I told you when you were lost," she said through laughs.  
  
"I just can't concentrate with you here," Mulder snubbed.  
  
"Oh, am I too much of a distraction for you?" Scully batted her eyelashes.  
  
"No, not like that, just you talk so much," Mulder replied.  
  
"Mm-hmm, whatever you say." Scully was not convinced.  
  
"See? You're always talking! Can you just be quiet for awhile?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Fine." Scully crossed her arms and shut up.  
  
~~ Five Minutes Later.  
  
"Scully?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Scully, am I on the right road now? I think I am," Mulder asked again, "Scully, talk to me!"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Aww, come on Scully, I wasn't serious, I want you to talk to me now! Please? I like when you talk." Mulder pleaded some more, "You can say anything you want. I'll buy you something chocolate. Please? I'm getting bored talking to myself."  
  
Scully started humming quietly.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh! Please talk to me?!" Mulder was desperate.  
  
~~ Half An Hour Later, At The Airport.  
  
They had made their plane, much to Mulder's happiness and Scully's disappointment. Scully still wasn't talking to him as they sat on the plane, getting ready to take off.  
  
"Mulder, want some of my Reese's Pieces?" Scully asked casually.  
  
Mulder looked shocked, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."  
  
"Yes, I do," Scully stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know, I just wanted you to say something else," Mulder grinned.  
  
Scully held out the Reese's Pieces; Mulder took some.  
  
"Hey, where did you get those from?" Mulder asked between mouthfuls.  
  
"Oh. around." she answered conspiratorially, then laughed maniacally.  
  
"Whoa." Mulder shook himself awake.  
  
"Oh, yah, how nice of you to fall asleep like nothing is wrong," Scully Looked at him.  
  
"Sorry?" Mulder said while taking in their surroundings.  
  
Turns out, they'd missed the plane because of Mulder's "driving" and were sitting in the airport cafeteria, being mad, although Scully was secretly elated at not having to go to the conference. She was pretending to be mad so it wouldn't hurt his feelings, she wondered why she was doing it.  
  
"We missed the plane?" Mulder asked.  
  
Scully rolled her eyes, "Yessss!"  
  
"Oh. damn, I wanted to see that concert," Mulder mumbled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Scully demanded, "What concert? You mean, there was no conference?!"  
  
"No, there was a UFO conference, but I was gonna take you to the Britney Spears concert there so we could throw food at her and make fun of her, you know as a thank you for coming," Mulder grinned.  
  
"Oooooooo, damn! I want to do that!" Scully was actually mad now.  
  
"Yah. too bad we missed the plane," Mulder said.  
  
A minute of silence later, they both looked at each other with that "I- Have-An-Idea-But-It's-Probably-The-Same-As-Yours" Look.  
  
"The car!" they both said excitedly in unison.  
  
So as it turns out, our beloved duo drove to Miami, went to the conference, threw food at Britney Spears, ate a lot of pizza and drove back. They both knew they would have some explaining to do for the week they were gone, but it was too much fun to pass up.  
  
The moral of this story: Don't eat too much pizza before a long drive.  
  
~~ END 


End file.
